Sgt Sari Sumdac
by adventuremaker16
Summary: after a transwarp insident from sari's key and a allspark fragment, the autobot earth team with sari gets sepratted in the sgt frog world in japan. will megatron pervail or will the autobots take justice WITH A NEW TECHNO-ORGANIC. the rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

SGT. Sari Sumdac

By adventuremaker16

_**(I do not own Transformers or Sgt. frog. But enjoy the story and review, please.)**_

_**Theme sang by the cast. Song: transformers evo by jam project.**_

_**Listen closely! It's a new "beginning" (prowl)**_

_**Why do you think this age is testing us? (ratchet)**_

_**Power is awakened in an unknown area (sentinel prime)**_

_**Unleash the light, aim for the ultimate level! (jet twins)**_

_**We will all clear a series of trials (aki)**_

_**And overcome what we are now (kouyuki)**_

_**Forward down the path of distress! (optimus prime)**_

_**Believe in infinite evolution (Dororo)**_

_**And fight! (everyone)**_

_**So all I can do And all you can do Is take off and transform **_

_**Turn all the scars left on your body into marks of pride Now all I can do And all you can do Is battle on and transform Down the road of evolution touch and go! **_

It was a nice day in Detroit, Michigan. The sun was out, birds were chirping, and a yellow with one black stripe robot named Bumblebee was playing basketball with his 8 year old friend named Sari Sumdac. Sari was creaming bumblebee because of her small size and fast movements. "Hold still, sar. I want the ball" said Bumblebee. Sari then said "if you want to get it, bee, then you have to learn quick before I…" just then she scored 2 points "Score!"

Sari had just beaten Bumblebee, 21-0. Then her key that was fuelled by the allspark, a powerful cybertronian relic, was glowing a dark and light blue color. The reason it was doing that is because it was accidently touching an allspark fragment. Just then, the rest of the autobots, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Prowl, came out to check the energy spike. Bulkhead then said "why is your key glowing like it is going to…" then bumblebee and bulkhead then screamed "TRANSWARP!" then the autobots and sari then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Scrapper and Mixmaster saw what happened and reported back to Megatron. Blitzwing (icy) then said "from my scanners, ze autobots went to another dimension due to that little girl's key and an allspark fragment, (swivels to hothead), now that they are gone, ze autobots won't be able to stop megatron's space bridge, (swivels again to random) I wonder what it would be like to see a space frog?" then random laughs like a maniac. Lugnut then says "o, great one? What is our plan now since those accursed autobots are gone?" Megatron then answers, "finish the space bridge, track down Optimus Prime's team and kill them all. I want that key for my army of deceipticons."

Somewhere beyond the TF: A universe

Sari was the first to wake up, but discovered that she was in a house. She then looked into a glass of water and saw that she was still the same and she still had her key. She then found a note that said.

"Dear mysterious kid that fell out of a blue portal,

Make yourself at home; I will be back around 4:00 with my brother and some food.

From

Natsumi hinata, an 8th grader and lives in this house.

p.s. do not go into the basement and don't leave the house unless it is an emergency.

p.p.s. do you speak Japanese."

Sari then thought and pulled out her cellphone and inserted her key and called bumblebee. Luckily for her, he picked up.

"hey, bee its sari."\

"SARI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Chill out bee, just track my signal and gather everyone to the house I am in."

"Ok, I don't know where Doc bot, prime or prowl is, but bulkhead is here with me."

"Great just come here at around 4:05, got to go, bee" she hung up just as natsumi and her younger brother, fuyuki came into the house.

_**What will happen to sari and the others? Will she turn techno-organic with her key? Heck, not even I know yet. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**(Ending theme, sang by the cast**_

_**Instimental part)**_

_**Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence (fuyuki)**_

_**Awakening this planet from its sleep (sari)**_

_**Who is it? (everyone)**_

_**Look, evil spirits are right before you (momoka)**_

_**There's nowhere to run, so take 'em straight on! (Giroro)**_

_**Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear" (keroro)**_

_**We reconstruct our minds (bumblebee)**_

_**Clench your fists strongly (tamama)**_

_**Believe in the bonds between us (bulkhead)**_

_**And fight! (everyone)**_

_**So all I can do And all you can do Is spread your wings and transform Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength (natsumi)**_

_**Now all I can do And all you can do Is shine and transform To the stage of evolution Touch and go! (everyone)**_


	2. Chapter 2

SGT. Sari Sumdac

By adventuremaker16

_**(I do not own Transformers or Sgt. frog. But enjoy the story and review, please.)**_

_**Theme sang by the cast. Song: transformers evo by jam project.**_

_**Listen closely! It's a new "beginning" (prowl)**_

_**Why do you think this age is testing us? (ratchet)**_

_**Power is awakened in an unknown area (sentinel prime)**_

_**Unleash the light, aim for the ultimate level! (jet twins)**_

_**We will all clear a series of trials (aki)**_

_**And overcome what we are now (kouyuki)**_

_**Forward down the path of distress! (optimus prime)**_

_**Believe in infinite evolution (Dororo)**_

_**And fight! (everyone)**_

_**So all I can do And all you can do Is take off and transform**_

_**Turn all the scars left on your body into marks of pride Now all I can do And all you can do Is battle on and transform Down the road of evolution touch and go!**_

As Natsumi and Fuyuki were walking home, Natsumi said "Do you think it is a good idea to keep an 8 year old child from a portal in our house?" Fuyuki just responded with a nod. A yellow car with one black stripe drove by and Bumblebee then saw Natsumi and it reminded him of Sari because of the pink hair in 2 ponytails. Bumblebee then backed up and said "have you kids seen an 8 year old girl with hair that is almost like that girl's hair?"

Natsumi replied "yea, are you her father?" fuyuki chimed in with a "or brother?" then Bee pulled out his rockets from out of nowhere and replied "well, not exactly, kids. Can you hop in my back seat and tell me where she is, please?" they did and both screamed because there was no one driving the car.

"Oh yea, I kind of forgot about I can drive myself, sorry." Fuyuki was in his paranormal geek out mode about ghosts driving cars, until a call from keroro was placed in Fuyuki's cell phone. "Hey, Fuyuki, why is there an 8 year old girl in the house?" said keroro, until tamama joined in and said "whatever the reason is, we locked her up in a cage and took away her cell phone. For some reason, she won't give up the key she has around her neck and stop talking about…" Sari then screamed "BEE, HURRY!"

Bumblebee then took out his rockets from the trunk and speed all the way to the hinata house which fuyuki told him the address. Natsumi then said "so, your name is 'bee?'" "Actually its bumblebee and we have to save sari from this 'keroro' person."

_**Will the trio arrive in time or will sari's origins be revealed sooner than expected?**_

_**(Ending theme, sang by the cast**_

_**Instimental part)**_

_**Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence (fuyuki)**_

_**Awakening this planet from its sleep (sari)**_

_**Who is it? (everyone)**_

_**Look, evil spirits are right before you (momoka)**_

_**There's nowhere to run, so take 'em straight on! (Giroro)**_

_**Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear" (keroro)**_

_**We reconstruct our minds (bumblebee)**_

_**Clench your fists strongly (tamama)**_

_**Believe in the bonds between us (bulkhead)**_

_**And fight! (everyone)**_

_**So all I can do And all you can do Is spread your wings and transform Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength (natsumi)**_

_**Now all I can do And all you can do Is shine and transform To the stage of evolution Touch and go! (Everyone)**_


End file.
